


Wait What

by DigitalDreamer431



Series: Yamachi/Yamatai [4]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalDreamer431/pseuds/DigitalDreamer431
Summary: Another fight breaks out between Yamato and Taichi. Not everything is as it seems.





	Wait What

Declaimer: I don't own Digimon.  
  
Digital world  
Tai, Matt, TK, Kari, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy  
  
Alternate Universe  
Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, Hikari, Sora, Mimi, Jyou, and Koushiro  
  
Sigh, _Tai and I had another fight. It not that I dislike him. I really enjoy being around him but I always end up arguing with him_. I wondered off on my own to clear my mind.  
  
In an alternate universe (Yamato POV)  
  
Taichi and I were running for our lives from MaloMyotismon. We are last of the group that survived. Everyone else is dead. First it was Koushiro and Tentomon then Jyou and Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, Piyomon, and Sora  soon followed after. Takeru, Tailmon, and Patamon was killed protecting Hikari  but she soon was killed not a second later. Agumon and Gabumon were killed protecting Taichi and me.  
  
"Run guys, we will be okay, we will hold them off" said Gabumon and Agumon.  
  
We nodded our heads and began to run as fast as we could.  
  
Taichi looked up ahead and saw a portal. He knew only one of us could make it. He was pulling me towards the rift but I didn't realize what he was planning. MaloMyotismon was gainning on us.  
  
We stop just before rift. Taichi looked at me with a sad smile. He pulled me into a hug.  
  
"I love you, Yama" he whispered in my ear as he kissed me. I was shocked.  
  
He ended the kiss before pushing me in just as the rift closed. I shouted his name just as MaloMyotismon attacked him. I sank to the ground in shock and horror. "He's gone. My angel is dead". I mumbled before I meet darkness.  
  
Back in Digital world (Matt POV)  
  
I was walking around and see a boy leaning against a tree. _He looked just like me_. I shook him awake but all I got was a groan but his eyes began to open. Before I could say anything, something hit me and I met darkness.  
  
Yamato POV  
  
_What happened?_ I thought. I looked around and notice a boy that looked exactly like me. _Hmmm. what the hell is going on?_ , I thought. I heard chattering and followed it too see everyone alive especially my angel and little brother. I was about to run towards only to stop when I heard what they called one another. They may look like my friends yet at the same time they aren't them. They probably have different memories as well.  
  
_This could be a new start for me. I will protect everyone. Taichi and I will be together...I mean Tai. I watch Tai make everyone smile. Some things never change even if I am in an alternate universe_ I thought while smiling softly.  
  
I walk back to the me of this world and dragged him to a hidden cave before tying him up. He slowly began to wake up. I sat down and waited.  
  
Matt POV  
  
_What happened?_ I thought. My eyes adjusted to the dim light. I looked around and saw the boy I tried to wake up. I tried to get up but noticed that I am tied up.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" I questioned as I struggled to get out of my confinements. All I got was bitter chuckle.  
  
Yamato POV  
  
I listened to my other self struggle to free himself. I heard him asked "who I was and what I wanted?" I gave him a bitter chuckle.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased.  
  
"I am you from an alternate universe and well I want is Taichi or should I say Tai", I answered with a smirked. I heard a growl when said "Tai".   
  
"I will take your place in this world" I stated.  
  
"You can't" he growled.  
  
"They will notice that you are not me" he snapped.  
  
"Are you sure? I can be very convincing." I said.  
  
Back with the others (Tai POV)  
  
_Damn it_ I thought. _I got into another argument with Matt. It not like I mean to_. I wondered off but was still in sight of the others. _I don't mean to argue with him but he just pushes me. I really like Matt_. I heard the others calling my name. Sigh. I began making me way back but can't help but have this feeling that something's not right.  
  
Back with Yamato and Matt  
  
"Well I better get going before the other goes off to find you or should I say me". I stated with a smirked.   
  
He glared at me while muttering "that he will get out and save them"  
  
"Good luck with that". I said before walking away. I could hear him cursing at me just as I disappeared from his version.  
  
I arrived at where the others were. I notice Tai walking towards me saying "Sorry". I just gave him a shrug and nodded.  
  
Tai POV  
  
I see Matt heading our way. I walk towards him so I could apologizes but I felt something was off with him. _I'll think about it later_ I thought while heading towards him.  
  
After I apologized, he just shrugged and nodded. This sense of unease continue to grow the longer I stay near Matt. It seems like no one else noticed. Not even Gabumon. I decided not to tell the others just yet. I will just observed for now.  
  
It was beginning to get dark and we needed to decide what to do next. I had a feeling that we shouldn't leave just yet.  
  
Matt said "We should leave in the morning"

I protested against his idea.

"Why not?" he questioned.  
  
I said "No because everyone is still tired and we need to take a break so our digimon can regain their strength. We just had an intense battle that severely injured them"  
  
Matt sighs but agrees nonetheless. I grin but I remembered we need to figure out the watch schedule. In the end the schedule was me then Matt, Izzy, Joe, Sora, and Mimi in that order. Everyone left but Matt. I turn away just as Matt walk towards me.  
  
Yamato POV  
  
_It was just me and Tai. I really wanted go  hug him but held back_. I noticed that Tai seems to be very wary of me. He kept on glancing at the direction I came from when we met up. _Could he know?_ I thought. _He couldn't have figured it out_. I began walking towards him but he began turning away from me. _Well I can't have that happening_ I thought.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" I stated.  
  
He just shook his head. "I just have lot on my mind. Nothing to worry about" he said without looking me.  
  
I sigh and turn his face towards me. "You shouldn't keep stuff bottled in" I stated. He just stared at me. He gave me a smile before telling me to go to sleep. I shook my head no but he pleaded for me to go because I needed rest. I reluctantly nodded before walking away.  
  
2 hours (Tai POV)  
  
It is the almost the end of my shift. I kept glancing at the direction Matt came from when came back from his brooding. Sometimes told to go there. I was so lost in thought that I didn't realize when Matt was standing right next to me.  
  
He came saying "It's his turn to take watch. I nodded before walking towards the others. Just as I was passing him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He kissed me. After a few minutes past, he pulled back.  
  
He then leaned down and whispered "Sweet dreams" before releasing and turning away from me.  
  
I was shocked but I shook my head and continued my way to the others in a daze.  
  
Yamato POV  
  
_I just kissed Tai. Damn. He taste sweet. I wonder what what will happen now_.  
  
After 2 hours pass, Izzy came state that it is his turn take watch. I nodded before heading towards the others. I noticed that the only spot is next to TK until Jou moved to the left taking the spot next to TK. I smirked when realized that there is a spot next to Tai. I walk towards that spot and lay down. I closed my eyes as I feel asleep.  
  
Back with Matt  
  
_Damn it. I can't get these ropes loose_. I struggled but it was futile. I hope the others notice. As hours begin to pass, I begin to lose faith. I hope the others are okay.  
  
Back with the others Tai POV  
  
I woke up. I couldn't sleep. I noticed that there were arms around my waist. I looked around and noticed that they belong to Matt. I tried to escape his hold without waking him up but the moment I moved, he tighten his grip. I did the one thing that came to mind.   
  
I leaned down whispered "Let go, I need to go"  
  
He grumbled but released me.  
  
I stand up and made sure everyone was still asleep and noticed that Mimi was getting sleepy so I tell her to go inside. She nodded before walking away.  
  
I make sure I am alone before heading towards the direction that Matt came from. I continue to walk until my digivice went off. I followed the signal and it led me to a well hidden cave. I go in and see Matt tied up. I run to him shouting his name.  
  
Matt POV  
  
I heard footsteps and someone calling my name. I tried to stay quiet. I thought _it was Yamato but to my surprise is was Tai_. He found me. He ran towards me began untying me before helping me up. I was shocked that he found me.  
  
"How you know?" I asked.  
  
He told me that he felt something was off when the impostor came by.  
  
Tai POV  
  
"The signal lead me here." I told him.  
  
I said that "The impostor fooled everyone even TK and Gabumon"  
  
"We need to go" I stated and he nodded.  
  
"He not an impostor he actually me from an alternate universe" Matt said. I looked at him shocked but it doesn't sound all that far fetched.  
  
I didn't notice that the impostor followed me.  
  
Yamato POV  
  
I heard shuffling and open my eyes to see Tai heading out. I wanted to go back to sleep but I was worried. So, I faked my sleeping before I heard his footsteps fading into the distance. I got up and followed Tai and realized that he was heading in the direction I first came from. I cursed before hiding in the shadows. I overheard Tai tell my other self everything and that he was suspicious of me. So, he knew the whole time. Well it can't be helped before I came up behind him and wrapped my arms his waist and shoulders. I felt him tense up. I heard Matt growled as he glared at me.  
  
Tai POV  
  
I feel arms wrapped around me. _Oh shit_ , I thought. He followed me. I heard a growled and turned to Matt ready to tackle the impostor. I step on his foot and elbowed his stomach before making a run for it. The impostor chased after me. I kept on running but met a dead. The impostor caught up and started walking towards me.    
  
"Who are you?" I questioned.  
  
He remained silent before answering "My name is Ishida, Yamato."  
  
Just as I was about to run a rift opened behind me. Someone came out. A boy that looked exactly like me. Yamato looked like he saw a ghost.  
  
Taichi POV  
  
_Where am I?_ wondered  
  
I looked around and noticed a boy that looked exactly like me but what caught my eye was the boy in front of me. _It was my Yama_. I ran forward and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffen before wrapping his own arms around me. I sigh in content as I lean in. I see another boy that looks like my Yama who was running towards my look-a-like.  
  
I let go but Yamato only tighten his grip. I tell him "We need to go". Reluctantly released me but kept our hands linked together.  
  
Yamato and I looked at our other selves before I pulled Yamato towards the rift and pulls us both in. As the rift closes, I see the other me and Yamato's look-a-like stared at us in shock.  
  
Tai POV  
  
"What just happened?" I questioned Matt who just shook his head and started dragging me towards where the other are.  
  
"Let's just keep this between you and me" said Matt as I just nodded my head. We arrived at the campsite to see everyone just waking up. Matt and I shared a smile before releasing each other's hand.  
  
Bonus  
  
In Alternate Universe  
  
Yamato and I arrived home. I told Yamato that everyone that we thought was dead were just fakes. The real ones were hidden in pods that kept you frozen. That we will defeat MaloMyotismon but we need all of us together to win. Yamato tightens his grip on my hand and pulls me towards him.  
  
He whispered "I love you too, Taichi" before kissing me.

**Author's Note:**

> I also posted this on my Wattpad and Amino account.


End file.
